1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lighting apparatus, and in particular, to a lighting apparatus having more efficient heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that is fabricated by using a compound of chemical elements selected from the groups III-V, such as GaP, GaAs, and so forth. This kind of semiconductor material has the property of converting electrical energy into light. More specifically, electrons and holes in the semiconductor material are combined to release excessive energy in the form of light when a current is applied to the semiconductor material. Hence, an LED can emit light.
As the light generated by an LED is a form of cold luminescence instead of thermal luminescence or electric discharge luminescence, the lifespan of LED devices is up to one hundred thousand hours. Furthermore, LED devices do not require idling time. LED devices have the advantage of fast response speed (about 10−9 seconds), compact size, low power consumption, low pollution (mercury-free), high reliability, and the capability for mass production. Hence, the applications of LED devices are fairly extensive. For example, LEDs can be used in large-sized display boards, traffic lights, cell phones, scanners, light sources for fax machines, and so forth.
In recent years, as the brightness and light-emitting efficiency of LEDs are being improved and the mass production of white light LEDs is carried out successfully, white light LEDs are increasingly used in illumination devices, such as indoor and outdoor illuminators. Generally speaking, high-power LEDs tend to encounter a heat dissipation problem. When an LED is operated at an overly high temperature, the brightness of the LED lamp may be reduced and the lifespan of the LED may be shortened. Thus, there is a need for a high-efficiency heat dissipation system for LED lamps.